


Parle Avec Lui

by InrainbowzZ (Inrainbowz)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Finds Out, Arthur Pendragon Is King, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gaius Is Done, Gift Fic, M/M, Magic Revealed, Pre-Relationship, because Merlin tells him
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inrainbowz/pseuds/InrainbowzZ
Summary: Merlin se décide finalement à tout avouer à Arthur, au moment où celui-ci, en proie à des sentiments qu'il ne comprend pas, est persuadé d'être victime d'une enchantement. Gaïus voudrait juste qu'ils se parlent, et s'écoutent.





	Parle Avec Lui

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai pas pensé a poster ça ici... Enfin voilà, c'est fait! Un OS écrit pour Maeglin Surion, pour le Secret Santa du forum francophone sur ff.net. En vrai j'ai repris un fic commencé en 2014 haha je suis contente de l'avoir enfin finie !
> 
> Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas regardé la série et je l'ai jamais finie, même si j'ai vu la fin. Je ne sais pa quand se passe ce truc mais Arthur est roi et tout va bien, voilà.
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Merlin et Gaïus se fixaient, l'air grave, assis de part et d'autre de la table de travail du médecin, pour une fois débarrassée de toutes les fioles et bouquins de science qui l'encombraient d'ordinaire. Le silence, lourd de craintes et de doutes informulés, régnait entre les deux hommes depuis plusieurs minutes. Finalement le vieil homme saisit les mains du magicien entre les siennes, les serrant brièvement.

« Tu es sûr de toi Merlin ? »

Non, bien sûr, la réponse était non. Il suffisait de regarder ses traits marqués par une profonde angoisse, ses yeux emplis de frayeur. Gaïus avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui l'enfant maladroit et craintif qui avait grandi dans la peur du regard des autres, de leur jugement impitoyable, perpétuellement accablé par le poids d'un crime dont il n'était pas responsable, coupable dans le simple fait d'exister. Mais malgré tout cela le jeune homme esquissa un sourire engageant et serra à son tour les mains noueuses de son précepteur.

« Oui. Je dois le faire. Ça devient trop… pesant. Pour nous deux. »

Gaïus sourit à son tour, espérant donner à son jeune disciple un peu de courage.

« Je lui parlerais ce soir, après le diner, comme ça s'il… »

Merlin ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément.

« S'il réagit… mal, je quitterais Camelot, dès cette nuit.

\- Tu as déjà préparé ta fuite ? »

Le jeune homme eut un rictus douloureux et détourna le regard.

« Il faut bien que je me prépare à cette éventualité. »

Une ombre passa sur le visage pâle – plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Mais enfin… »

La tension commençait à devenir trop forte pour le pauvre sorcier. Il avait envie de pleurer, il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

« J'ai peur, Gaïus. » avoua-t-il finalement dans un souffle. Mais avant que le vieil homme n'ai pu réagir il se leva précipitamment et courut presque jusqu'à la porte du laboratoire en lâchant un « Bon, j'y vais, il va m'attendre » dont l'entrain feint ne trompait personne.

« Bonne chance Merlin. »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Gaïus rumina longuement de sombres pensées. Il n'était pas convaincu que ce soit le moment propice aux révélations. Il découvrit quelques heures plus tard à quel point il avait raison.

.

A l'heure du déjeuner, le vieil homme revenant de ses consultations trouva le prince héritier en train de faire les cents pas dans son laboratoire. Il était manifestement soucieux, ses mains n'avaient de cesse de se tordre et de s'emmêler et il trépignait d'un pied sur l'autre, agité. Plongé dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand Gaïus posa son matériel sur la table pour signifier sa présence.

« Gaïus, ah… Bonjour.

\- Tout va bien mon Prince ? Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Eh bien, oui. En quelque sorte. Enfin… »

Il était plutôt rare de voir Arthur si hésitant. Le médecin l'invita à s'asseoir et se plaça en face de lui. Il doutait que Merlin ait avancé l'heure des aveux – son protégé avait beau pouvoir faire preuve d'une rare imprudence il n'était pas stupide – aussi les raisons du trouble du jeune homme demeurait un mystère et celui-ci ne semblait pas décidé à parler.

« Arthur. Je vous écoute. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Le jeune prince releva un regard perdu qui errait jusqu'alors sur ses mains toujours agitées. Son mutisme commençait à inquiéter le plus âgé.

« Arthur ?

\- Gaïus, dites-moi… Si j'étais sous l'emprise d'un enchantement, comment pourrais-je le savoir ? »

La question pris de cours son interlocuteur. Le silence fit une brève apparition dans leur entrevue avant que l'héritier du trône, désireux de continuer sur sa lancée maintenant que les mots lui étaient enfin revenus, continua :

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Je ressens ces choses… des sentiments, des pensées qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que ça cesse.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

\- Je ne sais même plus quand est-ce que ça a commencé… Du jour au lendemain j'avais des envies, des désirs qui… Gaïus, il faut que vous m'aidiez. Il faut que ça s'arrête. »

Arthur était de plus en plus agité, à vrai dire il paniquait clairement. Le médecin posa une main ferme sur son épaule pour lui faire reprendre pied. Il parla d'une voix douce qu'il espérait rassurante.

« Calmez-vous maintenant. Je ne peux pas vous aider si vous ne m'expliquez pas clairement ce qui vous arrive. Vous devez vous reprendre d'abord. Calmez-vous. »

Le blond hocha la tête piteusement. C'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'il voyait l'inquiétude transformer un brave jeune homme en petit garçon. C'était d'autant plus douloureux que Gaïus savait à quel point l'enfance du prince avait été froide et solitaire. Il avait souvent été une oreille attentive aux tourments de l'enfant un peu sauvage qu'il avait été. Il avait souvent séché ses pleurs, mais cela faisait très longtemps que ce n'était plus arrivé. Il aurait apprécié de constater qu'Arthur le considérait toujours comme son confident, lui faisait toujours confiance, si le garçon n'avait pas eu l'air si perdu et malheureux. Finalement, après avoir repris contenance, Arthur, plus assuré, le regarda droit dans les yeux et lâcha, en butant à peine sur ses mots :

« C'est à propos de… De Merlin. Je ne suis pas censé… Ce n'est pas normal n'est-ce pas ? »

Contre toute attente la colère du prince s'embrasa soudainement. Il se leva d'un seul coup, renversant au passage le tabouret sur lequel il était assis et quelques ustensiles en équilibre précaire sur la table de bois.

« Bon sang, ce n'est qu'un serviteur, doublé d'un sombre idiot ! Il n'a aucun intérêt, aucun ! Et c'est un garçon, pour l'amour du ciel ! Ça n'a aucun sens. »

Gaïus commençait seulement à discerner le problème et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il aurait menti en disant qu'il ne l'avait pas senti venir, même s'il s'était bien gardé d'en parler avec son élève, et il s'attendait également à ce genre de réaction de la part d'Arthur, qui n'y comprenait rien. Sa colère retomba aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et il se rassit lourdement, comme épuisé par son accès d'humeur.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive Gaïus ?

\- Rien de grave mon prince, mais peut-être une chose assez difficile à entendre. »

Le vieil homme décida de ménager le garçon suffisamment déboussolé comme ça. Il craignait de ne pas parvenir à lui faire entendre raison.

« Vous tenez beaucoup à Merlin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Arthur hésita à peine.

« Oui, oui bien sûr, je… »

Il se stoppa net. Son expression changea d'un seul coup, se ferma complètement alors que ses poings se serraient sur la table.

« Non. »

Le tranchant de la réponse fit tressaillir le vieux médecin.

« Non, vous vous trompez. Ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas… »

Gaïus voulut parler mais le prince se releva, s'éloignant comme s'il s'était brulé.

« Ce n'est pas moi. Quelqu'un m'a jeté un sort, quelqu'un me fait croire… Je… pas pour lui ! Vous vous trompez ! »

Le prince secouait la tête de droite à gauche comme si nier les évidences suffisaient à les faire devenir mensonge. Le médecin, impuissant, le regarda se débattre avec ses propres pensées avant de fuir le laboratoire comme Merlin avant lui.

Cela aurait pu être presque anodin. Après tout le vieil homme pouvait comprendre que ses sentiments perturbent fortement le jeune prince – l'effraient, en fait. Mais le problème n'était pas, pour l'instant, les déboires amoureux de ces deux jeunes idiots. Le vrai problème ne frappa l'esprit de Gaïus que quelques minutes plus tard.

Merlin. Merlin allait lui parler. Ce soir même. Et dans l'état où se trouvait le prince actuellement… cela ne pourrait que se terminer par une terrible tragédie.

Mais le vieil homme eut beau chercher, traverser de long en large le château, demander à tous ceux qui croisaient sa route s'ils savaient où pouvait bien se trouver le serviteur du prince, il ne parvint pas à remettre la main dessus, et il devait également faire son devoir en tant que médecin. Quand, au repas du soir, il n'avait toujours pas aperçu les oreilles de Merlin, il se contenta de prier tous les dieux pour que les choses ne dégénèrent pas à l'issue de cette soirée.

.

« Excusez-moi, messieurs, mais je vais me retirer. La journée a été longue. »

Arthur quitta enfin la table de la salle à manger et Merlin souffla discrètement de soulagement. Il détestait quand son roi dinait avec les nobles de la Cour. C'était toujours interminable et ennuyeux au possible, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Et puis l'attente rendait Merlin fébrile, il était au bord de la rupture. C'était les mots. Les mots martelaient son esprit, suppliaient d'être enfin libérés, de franchir ses lèvres et de tomber dans des oreilles nouvelles, qui l'aideraient à rendre son secret moins lourd à porter. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il vivait ce mensonge… Il n'avait que faire des autres. Mais Arthur comptait pour lui, plus que personne ne l'avait jamais fait, plus qu'il aurait osé se l'avouer, et il n'avait plus qu'une envie : avouer, enfin.

Il raccompagna le roi jusqu'à sa chambre et l'aida à se changer. Eux qui d'ordinaires s'adonnaient volontiers à la bataille des mots quand ils étaient en privé demeuraient inconfortablement silencieux. Merlin fut le premier à se lancer.

« Arthur, j'ai besoin de vous parler. »

Arthur n'était pas particulièrement enchanté par cette nouvelle, mais il ne dit rien. Après tout il n'avait pas de raison valable pour éloigner son serviteur de lui aussi vite que possible. Enfin, il en avait bien quelques-unes, mais clairement rien d'avouable… Il regrettait déjà de s'être ouvert à Gaïus plus tôt dans la journée. Mieux valait qu'il garde tout cela pour lui jusqu'à ce que ça lui passe.

« Je t'écoute, mais va droit au but, je suis épuisé… »

Merlin acquiesça. Maintenant qu'ils y étaient il sentait toute sa volonté le déserter lâchement. Il avait tant de fois voulu ce moment, tant de fois répéter, tant de fois été à deux doigts de tout lui dire. Mais la peur lui comprimait durement les entrailles et il se sentait faible, vulnérable, à la merci du jugement de son roi auquel il choisissait de se soumettre. Et s'il le rejetait ? Le haïssait ? Le mettait aux arrêts ? Il n'avait pas envie de mourir, ni d'être chassé du château. Enfin, il se rendait bien compte qu'il ne pourrait pas tout avoir…

« Alors ? J'attends. »

Sans réfléchir, Merlin lança la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« C'était moi, dans la forêt, qui ai abattu ce sanglier géant. Pas Cédric.

-De quoi ? »

Tandis que le blond peinait à retrouver de quoi il parlait, il enchaîna :

« J'ai ensorcelé l'arme de Lancelot pour qu'il puisse abattre le griffon. C'est moi qui ai réveillé les serpents de Valiant pendant le tournoi. Les flammes dans la caverne, contre ce machin qui empoisonnait l'eau, c'était moi aussi. En fait depuis le départ… »

Merlin voyait l'expression d'Arthur se transformer au rythme de ses mots mais il n'avait aucune envie de la déchiffrer.

« Je suis un sorcier. Je suis désolé de vous l'avoir caché. Et je suis littéralement en train de mourir de trouille, il faudrait que vous disiez quelque chose. »

Ça se présentait assez mal, du point de vue du magicien. Arthur n'avait pas l'air de savoir à quel sentiment donner libre cours, mais aucun d'eux n'avait l'air positif. Son visage et son corps, tout son être était habité d'une tension palpable, prête à se rompre. Et ses yeux, ses yeux. Accusateurs. Assassins. Outrés. Choqués.

Blessés.

Merlin se mit à trembler légèrement.

« Je ne voulais pas… Vous trompez. Ou… mais je ne pouvais rien dire. Avec Uther, et… c'était trop risqué. Mais maintenant… Enfin, je voulais être honnête. Parce que vous… enfin… »

Il sentait qu'il devait se justifier, mais sa voix le désertait face à la colère de son roi qui ne cessait de croitre. Il était en train de perdre, il le savait. Il vit Arthur porter instinctivement la main à sa ceinture et même si son épée ne s'y trouvait pas, le geste était éloquent.

Quand il avait dit à Gaïus, plus tôt dans la journée, qu'il s'enfuirait si la réaction d'Arthur n'était pas celle qu'il espérait, il avait senti, confusément, qu'il était en train de mentir. Ce n'est que maintenant, alors qu'il faisait face aux conséquences de ses mensonges, qu'il comprenait pourquoi.

Il n'était pas question de fuir. Il ne quitterait jamais Camelot… Il ne quitterait jamais Arthur. Quelle que soit la décision de son roi, il s'y plierait.

Arthur appela la garde et Merlin ne bougea pas, n'esquissa pas un mouvement, alors que les soldats faisaient irruption dans la chambre et le menottait sur ordre de leur roi – non sans la plus grande confusion. Merlin ne songeait pas à se défendre, à s'enfuir. S'il usait de la magie maintenant, s'il faussait compagnie aux gardes pour éviter la prison… tout serait fini. Il ne reverrait plus jamais Arthur. Sa vie à Camelot serait terminée, pour toujours.

Ce n'était même pas envisageable. S'il y avait la moindre chance de le faire changer d'avis, la moindre chance…

Il fut conduit au cachot, encore une fois. Il connaissait bien les lieux, à force. Il s'allongea sur la paille humide et essaya de trouver un peu de répit dans le sommeil, en vain.

.

« Est-ce que vous le saviez ? » tonna Arthur en faisant irruption dans le laboratoire de Gaïus. Le vieil homme sursauta, mais se reprit rapidement – il s'était attendu à cette visite, c'est même pour cela qu'il était toujours debout à confectionner onguents et remèdes, alors qu'il aurait dû être couché depuis longtemps.

Il fit un effort énorme pour garder calme et contenance, pour ne pas laisser son inquiétude transparaitre, pour ne pas demander où était Merlin. Il faisait confiance à Arthur pour ne pas avoir pris de décision expéditive, mais il fallait être prudent maintenant, pour le bien des deux jeunes hommes.

« Oui », répondit-il calmement. Le temps des mensonges était révolu.

« Comment avez-vous pu… et vous n'avez rien dit ?

\- Sa mère me l'a envoyé pour que je le protège. Et Merlin n'a jamais été une menace, Arthur. Au fond de vous, vous devez bien le savoir. »

Arthur était loin d'être aussi vindicatif que son père en ce qui concernait la magie. Gaïus avait même bon espoir qu'il abolisse son interdiction, un jour. Il aurait aimé que Merlin patiente jusque-là, tout en sachant que c'était peu probable. Ces jeunes gens, ils n'avaient aucune patience, ils étaient si impulsifs. Tout était une question de vie ou de mort pour eux, le temps était toujours compté, toujours trop court et trop rapide.

« Il n'a jamais fait que vous sauvez la vie », ajouta Gaïus. Arthur ricana.

« Il m'a ensorcelé.

\- C'est faux.

\- Je sais que c'est lui ! Quelle autre explication pourrait-il y avoir ? »

Une explication beaucoup plus simple à vrai dire, mais Arthur n'était certainement pas en état de l'entendre.

« Je peux vous traiter pour nombre d'afflictions magique, si c'est ce que vous désirez. Je peux vous donner foules d'antidote et chercher des traces de magie en vous, mais je sais que je ne trouverai rien.

\- Comment je saurai si vous dites la vérité ? Vous l'avez bien caché, toutes ces années.

\- Il… Il faudra me faire confiance », répondit Gaïus, mal à l'aise. Il avait bien conscience qu'il n'était pas en position de demander cela. Il était autant blessé par les doutes du garçon que par la peine que trahison lui causait. Il n'avait jamais voulu blesser qui que ce soit, et encore moins ces deux-là.

« Je faisais confiance à Merlin », marmonna Arthur tout bas, plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur.

« Allez lui parler, Sir, je vous en conjure.

\- Je ne veux rien entendre de sa bouche ! Et si je vous écoute, vous, c'est par égard pour… pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Pour Camelot. Mais Merlin… »

Même sans ce fiasco, Arthur n'aurait jamais avoué qu'il tenait un tant soit peu à son serviteur, alors maintenant ?

« Il… tout ce temps, il…

\- Il n'a jamais fait que vous protéger, Arthur. Je sais que je ne peux pas vous en convaincre, mais allez lui parler. C'est toujours la même personne, quoi que vous en pensiez. Fondamentalement, il n'a pas changé, et cette personne, vous la connaissez bien. Vous savez exactement qui c'est. Ne l'oubliez pas. »

Arthur était de plus en plus agité et Gaïus n'était pas sûr qu'il entendait ce que son vieux médecin essayait de lui dire.

« Nous en reparlerons », dit-il soudainement, coupant court à l'entrevue. Il quitta la pièce dans la précipitation.

Gaïus songea, pour la énième fois, qu'il était vraiment trop vieux pour toutes ces histoires.

Arthur ne demanda pas un autre serviteur le lendemain matin. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il s'habilla seul, renvoya sans ouvrir la porte la fille de cuisine quand elle apporta son petit-déjeuner, et congédia ses gardes sitôt qu'il sortit de sa chambre. Il délégua tout ce qu'il pouvait déléguer à ses conseillers et ne se présenta pas à l'entrainement avec ses chevaliers. Essentiellement, il erra dans le château en évitant autant que possible de croiser du monde, et il resta seul avec ses pensées.

Il n'avait parlé de Merlin à personne. Il ne se l'expliquait pas. Il voulait penser qu'il attendait d'avoir pris une décision, mais pourquoi n'était-elle pas déjà prise et actée ? Il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. Merlin était un sorcier, et les sorciers étaient mis à mort. Ça n'allait pas plus loin.

Et pourtant…

Son esprit autant que son corps était irrémédiablement attiré par les sous-sols, le chemin des cachots. Plus d'une fois il se surprit à en prendre la direction, ses pas le menant naturellement vers Merlin. Il avait l'impression de sentir sa présence, comme quelque chose de physique dans son esprit. Son angoisse, sa tristesse, sa honte. Honte de quoi ? Il aurait plutôt dû être fier. Il avait berné Arthur si facilement et pendant si longtemps. Et lui qui n'avait rien vu…

Mais est-ce que c'était vraiment ça ? Il savait bien sûr, il avait toujours sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose de… différents, chez Merlin. De spécial. Il savait que son serviteur ne lui disait pas tout, que certaines de ses histoires étaient bien trop alambiquées pour être honnête, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de le confronter à propos de ses cachotteries. D'abord parce que ça ne l'intéressait guère et ensuite…

Eh bien, parce qu'il lui faisait confiance, et que quelque part au fond de son esprit il avait la simple certitude que Merlin finirait par s'ouvrir à lui, quand le temps serait venu.

Ce qui était exactement ce qu'il avait fait, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait décidé de se confier. De partager son secret. Mais quel secret ! Qu'espérait-il d'Arthur, qu'attendait-il de sa part, qu'attendait-il comme réaction ? Cette question l'obsédait. Est-ce qu'il pensait qu'Arthur n'avait pas deviné qu'on l'avait ensorcelé ? Parce que c'était la vérité, n'en déplaise à Gaïus. Gaïus avait tort. Seule la magie pouvait expliquer ses sentiments envers le serviteur. Ou peut-être que Merlin avait senti le vent tourner et c'était dit qu'il valait mieux tout avouer maintenant, avant qu'Arthur ne le découvre par lui-même ?

Ça aurait pu être plausible. Mais Arthur repensait aux paroles du médecin. Ce n'était, après tout, que Merlin. Était-il vraiment capable d'une telle mascarade ? Ça semblait impossible, mais s'il avait menti pour la magie, il avait pu aussi mentir pour tout le reste.

Qu'était censé accomplir cette confession alors ? Il avait dit vouloir être honnête, tout simplement… Mais Arthur ne pouvait plus croire aucun mot sortant de sa bouche. Gaïus voulait qu'il aille lui parler, mais à quoi bon ? Si les mots avaient si peu de valeur, si les actes pouvaient trahir aussi facilement…

Arthur repensait à un millier d'évènements inexpliqués, de coïncidences étranges, de chances insolentes. Qu'est-ce qui était vraiment du fait du hasard et qu'est-ce qui était dû à son serviteur ?

Il était en train de devenir fou.

À la fin du deuxième jour, il descendit au cachot.

Il s'étonnait que personne ne soit encore venu plaider la cause du jeune homme. Avec sa manie de charmer tous ceux qui le croisaient, Merlin ne manquait pas de soutien, et Arthur était même persuadé que certains de ses propres amis, parmi les chevaliers, n'hésiterait pas à se ranger du côté du serviteur, s'ils se retrouvaient dans deux camps opposés.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Pas encore, pas vraiment. Il n'y avait plus eu d'exécution de sorcière depuis des années – depuis son accession au trône, en fait. Arthur n'avait pas la haine de son père pour la magie. Il l'avait vu à l'œuvre et la reconnaissait comme identique à tous les pouvoirs que manipulaient les hommes – capable du meilleur comme du pire, déterminée par les intentions de son porteur. Il n'avait pas peur de la magie. Enfin, il ne la craignait pas, en tant que tel.

Ce n'était pas ça le problème.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était alors ?

« Je pensais que j'aurai déjà eu trois tentatives d'évasion à déjouer, depuis le temps », se moqua-t-il en guise de salut, après avoir congédié les gardes qui surveillaient les geôles. Merlin était assis par terre dans un coin de sa cellule. Il se leva précipitamment en le voyant, comme s'il était content de le voir.

« Tes amis n'ont pas essayé de te libérer ?

\- Certains sont descendus me voir, dit Merlin, décidant de jouer le jeu de cette conversation. Gwen, quelques chevaliers. Je leur ai dit de ne pas s'en mêler.

\- Ils sont au courant, » dit Arthur, le comprenant seulement. Merlin eut la décence d'avoir l'air mal à l'aise.

« Certains. »

Ça n'aurait pas dû compter autant, et pourtant…

« C'était par accident ! Souvent, se justifia maladroitement Merlin. Je n'ai pas eu le choix de révéler ma magie pour les sauver ou… Enfin, il faut dire que je n'ai pas toujours été… très prudent. »

Arthur ricana.

« C'est la première chose que je veux bien croire venant de ta bouche. »

Merlin grimaça, blessé. Il fallait bien qu'il sache ce que ça faisait.

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire pour… Je ne suis pas une menace. Pas pour vous. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Je n'ai pas choisi d'être comme ça, je suis né ainsi, c'est tout.

\- Tu as choisi de ne rien me dire. »

Arthur vit les protestations naitre dans l'esprit et sur les lèvres de son serviteur, s'attendait déjà à le voir s'emporter avec sa passion habituelle, oublier les convenances, à qui il s'adressait. Mais le jeune homme se retint, comme il le faisait rarement. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Quand nous nous sommes rencontré, je n'avais aucune raison de croire que vous ne me feriez pas exécuter sur le champ. »

Arthur n'avait rien à dire pour sa défense. C'était la vérité. À la place, il demanda :

« Et les choses sont différentes, aujourd'hui ? »

C'était plus une provocation qu'autre chose. Bien sûr qu'elles étaient différentes. Mais Merlin répondit avec vigueur, comme s'il ne pouvait supporter l'implication de ces mots.

« Bien sûr ! Nous sommes… et vous êtes… j'ai… j'ai pris ma décision parce que… parce que j'avais l'espoir que peut-être, enfin… »

Si cet idiot essayait de le faire culpabiliser en lui disant qu'il avait cru pouvoir lui faire confiance ou quelque chose dans le genre, Arthur allait très mal le prendre. Mais Merlin n'en fit rien. Avec un pauvre sourire, il ajouta seulement :

« Il était juste temps de… De m'en remettre à votre jugement. »

Était-ce possible qu'il n'attende vraiment rien d'Arthur ? Les gens attendaient toujours quelque chose de lui. Mais il était vrai que Merlin ne faisait pas partie de ceux-là. Pour tous ses torts, tous ses défauts, il n'était pas resté à ses côtés pour profiter de quoi que ce soit.

« Je veux que tu me racontes tout.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tout. Depuis le début. Tout l'histoire de ta vie, tous les moments où tu t'es moqué de moi et que tu as agis dans mon dos. Et n'omet pas un détail. C'est clair ? »

Encore une fois Merlin ravala ses protestations et c'était ce qu'Arthur avait toujours voulu, que son serviteur lui obéisse enfin sans discuter. Et pourtant, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Ça risque d'être long », commenta prudemment Merlin.

« Oh, excuse-moi, tu devais aller quelque part ? »

Merlin préféra ne pas répondre. À la place, il se mit à parler.

.

Il y avait l'Enfance. Heureuse, quand il y repensait, même si confuse, partagée. Le danger était loin, au final, dans leur petit village reculé. Il ne pouvait pas croire que personne n'avait jamais su. Comme il avait été imprudent, espiègle, insouciant, c'était impossible qu'aucun villageois ne l'ait jamais surpris, n'ait jamais suspecté. Mais ils n'avaient rien dit.

Il y avait l'Adolescence, plus confuse encore, plus frustrante aussi. Certaines capacités qu'il prenait pour acquise lui échappait soudainement, ses pouvoirs étaient en train de changer, de s'ouvrir, et il prenait peu à peu conscience qu'il existait plus, dans ce monde, bien plus que ce petit village, plus que ces gens. Sa mère avait dû sentir son impatience, sa curiosité. Elle avait su qu'elle ne pourrait pas le protéger de lui-même, le retenir.

Il y avait Camelot. Une menace distante qui devenait soudainement bien réelle. Si on apprenait la vérité sur lui, on le tuerait, c'était aussi simple que ça. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour intégrer ce concept, pour comprendre que la mort n'était pas aussi lointaine qu'on le croit quand on est enfant. Mais Camelot c'était aussi l'amitié, une foule de choses nouvelles, l'aventure.

Il y avait la Destinée, les grands discours sur le pouvoir, une mission dont il était investi et à laquelle il n'entendait rien. Le désir puéril de se rebeller, d'aller à l'encontre de ce qu'on avait écrit pour lui.

Et puis, il y avait Arthur.

.

Il pensait qu'il aurait du mal à se souvenir de tout, mais les évènements lui revinrent avec une facilité déconcertante. Il ne s'attarda pas trop sur le Dragon et leur lien, même s'il sentait que cela intéressait grandement son roi. Arthur eut le même froncement de nez dédaigneux que Merlin avait eu lui-même en entendant parler de leur destin commun. Merlin détestait faire cela. Il avait l'impression d'essayer de montrer à Arthur qu'il lui était redevable, de le faire culpabiliser. Pour tout ce qu'il avait rêvé de dire ses quatre vérités à Arthur, de lui balancer au visage toutes les vies que le roi lui devait, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait, pas vraiment. Un peu de reconnaissance aurait été agréable, mais Merlin ne faisait pas ce qu'il faisait pour la gloire ou les remerciements. D'abord, il avait suivi les conseils du Dragon et ses propres instincts. Et puis, peu à peu…

Si Merlin était prêt à mourir pour Arthur, ça n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque destinée ou une histoire écrite dans la pierre. Ou si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas ses raisons à lui. Merlin était prêt à tout pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait. C'était tout.

Et puis, Camelot avait survécu longtemps avant que Merlin n'y débarque, et resterait surement debout après sa mort. Il n'avait pas la prétention de croire qu'il était indispensable. Il faisait juste de son mieux pour être utile, pour apporter son aide.

« Pourquoi m'avoir ensorcelé alors ?

\- Quoi ? »

Arthur était resté étrangement silencieux pendant que Merlin racontait son histoire. Ils avaient fini par s'asseoir sur le sol et sans la grille qui les séparait, ça n'aurait été qu'une simple discussion entre ami.

« Ne fait pas l'innocent. Tu as bien dû faire… quelque chose. Est-ce que tu pensais que si je tenais suffisamment à toi, je t'épargnerai ? Ou est-ce que c'était juste une farce stupide ?

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler. On vous a jeté un sort ? Vous êtes malade ? »

Arthur n'était certainement pas dans les meilleures dispositions pour voir son serviteur s'inquiéter pour lui, surtout à la lumière de tout ce que celui-ci prétendait avoir fait. Le jeune roi n'était pas encore sûr de le croire. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Avec la façon dont il le traitait, avec toutes les difficultés de leur relation, pourquoi Merlin aurait-il fait tout cela ? Pourquoi sauver Arthur, encore et encore ? La réponse était trop complexe et trop simple pour qu'il y songe. Il ne voulait pas savoir.

« Si ce n'est pas toi, alors qui ? Parce que ça ne peut venir que de la magie. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications. »

S'il le répétait suffisamment, cela finirait peut-être par être vrai.

« Je peux chercher », dit Merlin en tendant bras au travers des barreaux. Arthur sursauta et bondit sur ses pieds.

« Ne me touche pas !

\- Je… Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal… C'est juste… s'il y a de la magie… C'est juste. »

La confusion fit bientôt place à la douleur, une douleur si simple et si entière, sur son visage juvénile, la douleur du rejet, de se voir soudainement craint là où il n'y avait que de la confiance, de l'amour. Arthur voulu dire quelque chose – ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Il n'avait pas peur de Merlin. Enfin si, peut-être qu'il en avait peur, mais pas pour sa magie, pas pour ce qu'il pouvait faire. Seulement, quand ils se touchaient…

« Ce n'est pas la peine. Il n'y a pas de doute », dit-il faiblement, comme si cela pouvait suffire à le justifier.

« Quels sont les symptômes alors ? », demanda Merlin après s'être reculé dans sa cellule. « Je peux vous aider. Même si vous, enfin, peu importe ce que… laissez-moi vous aider. »

Il apparut soudain à Arthur que tout cela était complètement absurde. Ridicule. Aberrant. Parce que Merlin voulait l'aider, comme toujours, jouer les mères poules et faire tout son possible pour l'agacer au plus haut point, mais il était également en train de se demander si Arthur allait l'envoyer à l'échafaud prochainement.

Et ça, c'était inadmissible.

« Gardes ! » appela-t-il avec force en espérant que ceux-ci seraient un peu plus réactifs qu'à l'accoutumée. Il ne dut réitérer son appel que deux fois. Il y avait du progrès. Il prit mentalement note de s'atteler à cette question de la garde dès que possible – s'il avait été face à un assassin… bon, il l'aurait tué, mais certainement pas grâce à leur aide.

« Ouvrez la porte », ordonna-t-il quand ils se montrèrent enfin. Les deux soldats et Merlin avaient la même expression très confuse et vaguement inquiète et Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, excédé. Il était entouré d'abruti.

« Aller, sors de là. »

Merlin ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Merlin. Suis-moi. Maintenant.

\- Je… pour aller où ?

\- Suis-moi, c'est tout ! » s'énerva Arthur. Ça aurait dû être évident, non ? Pourquoi Merlin continuait-il de le regarder comme s'il allait l'embrocher lui-même sur une pique dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné ? Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Merlin finit enfin par obéir et ils dépassèrent les gardes ahuris mais qui eurent le bon sens de ne pas poser de questions. Son serviteur le suivit docilement dans les étages, jusqu'aux appartements du roi.

« Je… je ne comprends pas », marmonna Merlin une fois la porte refermée, tandis qu'Arthur en profitait pour retirer les quelques apparats qu'il était obligé de porter dès qu'il mettait un pied en dehors de sa chambre.

« C'est parce que tu es lent. Écoute, je te laisse le bénéfice du doute, d'accord ? Pour l'instant. Ça n'a aucun sens de te garder en bas. Et puis les gens vont finir par poser des questions, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'infliger ça. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité non plus. Arthur n'était pas capable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Tout cela était trop complexe, trop confus.

« Vous n'avez pas peur que je m'en prenne à vous, Sire ? » demanda Merlin, avec ce ton insolent, faussement poli qu'Arthur détestait.

« Peur ? De toi ? Merlin, je peux toujours te botter le train si ça me chante. D'ailleurs, ne me tente pas. »

Merlin pouvait-il entendre que la menace était moins assurée qu'elle aurait dû l'être ? Arthur ne savait pas, au fond, qui aurait l'ascendant entre eux, s'ils en venaient à se battre. C'était déroutant et très désagréable de considérer son serviteur comme une menace.

Pour une fois, Merlin décida de lui-même de changer de sujet au lieu de surenchérir.

« Dites-moi ce qui vous perturbe alors, et je vous aiderais, si je le peux. »

Il était soulagé d'être sorti des cachots, mais il n'était pas détendu pour autant.

Arthur réalisait seulement son erreur. Comment était-il censé parler de ces choses à Merlin, qui en plus d'être son serviteur et un empêcheur de tourner en rond, était aussi le premier concerné ? Évoquer le sujet avec Gaïus avait déjà été mortifiant.

Mais s'il voulait que ça cesse, il faudrait bien qu'il dise quelque chose.

« Est-ce que je suis sous l'emprise d'un sort ou pas ? Ça ne devrait pas être bien compliqué à découvrir, si ?

\- Ça dépend du sort. Je n'ai rien senti d'anormal mais… ce serait depuis combien de temps ? »

Ça, Arthur n'en savait rien. Des mois, plus peut-être.

« Un moment.

\- Est-ce que je peux… vous examiner ? »

Ne pouvant pas se dégonfler maintenant, Arthur acquiesça. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que l'examen resterait superficiel.

« Pas de bêtises, Merlin », dit Arthur sur le ton de la plaisanterie alors que les mains pâles de son serviteur se posaient délicatement de part et d'autres de son visage. Merlin répondit, bien trop sérieusement.

« N'ayez crainte, s'il vous plait. Je ne vous ferais pas de mal. »

Les mots auraient pu être moqueurs, mais pour Arthur, ils sonnaient plutôt comme une prière. C'était compréhensible, au fond, que Merlin veuille désespérément éviter d'être craint.

Même si honnêtement, qui pourrait craindre un idiot pareil ?

Arthur allait faire une remarque dans ce sens, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge car au même moment, les yeux de Merlin se mirent à briller d'une lueur dorée, peu naturelle mais très belle. Arthur sentit quelque chose de chaud, de bienveillant, se déverser doucement dans son corps depuis les mains de son serviteur.

Plus qu'une force physique, cela ressemblait plutôt à un sentiment. Une intention. L'envie d'aider, de protéger, d'être accepté. Bien malgré lui, il sentit ses propres émotions y répondre, l'affection, cette impression de paix et de sécurité, quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux ici, loin de leurs responsabilités, de la guerre, des autres. Et la joie qui l'envahissait à présent, une joie simple, entière, à qui appartenait-elle ? Était-ce cette magie qui semblait avoir une vie propre, se réjouir de ses réactions ? Cela ressemblait tellement aux émotions qui l'avaient tourmenté ces derniers mois, ce mélange d'affection et d'appréhension, ça répondait trop bien à ses propres tourments.

C'était trop pour lui.

Il se retira brusquement. Merlin cligna stupidement des yeux plusieurs fois, l'or se dissipant alors que sa magie se retirait.

« Je… Je n'ai rien trouvé », balbutia-t-il, un peu désorienté.

\- Pourtant c'était exactement ça ! Ce que je ressens et… et ta magie. C'était ça. »

L'inquiétude et le doute refaisait leur chemin dans son esprit. Est-ce qu'il connaissait Merlin si bien que ça, au fond ? Il était parti du principe que l'autre garçon n'était pas capable de telles déceptions, mais au fond, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Peut-être que tout cela, toute sa personnalité, toute sa maladresse et son entrain, sa gentillesse et sa passion, peut-être que rien de tout ça n'était vrai.

Seulement Merlin était en train de rougir d'embarras, et l'idée ne parvint pas à prendre tout à fait corps dans l'esprit du roi.

« Ce n'était pas… C'est… enfin… Ce sont… les miens. De sentiment. Ma magie réagit juste, enfin, elle… Elle me connait bien. J'imagine. »

Merlin n'avait jamais vraiment su comment l'expliquer. Sa magie n'était pas réellement vivante, mais elle avait sa volonté propre. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait seulement de ce qu'il refoulait et qu'elle était, elle, libre d'exprimer, ou de tout autre chose, une entité à part qui faisait son possible pour le guider ? Il n'en savait rien.

Ils se fixèrent longuement, essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre ce que cela signifiait, pour eux, pour leur relation, pour ce qui était en train de se passer autour d'eux.

« Tu viens de m'expliquer que nos destinées étaient liées, ou je ne sais quoi. Est-ce que ce n'est pas ça qui…

\- Non », coupa fermement Merlin, retrouvant un peu de sa fougue pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entrevue. Il se dégonfla aussitôt et repris d'une voix mal assurée. « Non. Je le saurais si… ce n'est pas ça. Ils sont à moi, je le sais. C'est parce que c'est vous. Tout ce que j'ai fait… Enfin, peut-être pas au début mais… C'est… c'est parce que c'est vous. Vous devez… bien le savoir, non ? »

Il le savait, oui, en quelque sorte. Arthur avait eu des serviteurs toute sa vie. De certains il avait été proche, surtout quand il était enfant, mais avec Merlin… Vraiment, ça n'avait rien à voir.

Merlin se racla la gorge, essayant de retrouver un semblant de contenance.

« D'autant que je puisse en juger vous… Personne ne vous a jeté de sort. Je suis désolé. »

Merlin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'excuser. Arthur devait être mortifié, et son serviteur comprenait pourquoi il avait si mal réagit et pourquoi il était persuadé d'avoir été ensorcelé. Parce que c'était vrai, ça ne pouvait être que ça, non ? Ces sentiments… Comment pouvaient-ils être sincères ? Et pourtant…

« Il me faudrait plus de temps pour être sûr. Chercher plus profondément. Si c'est ce que vous voulez.

\- Ce ne se sera pas nécessaire. Je… te crois. »

Ils ne pouvaient plus se regarder dans les yeux.

« Merlin… est-ce que je pourrais la voir ?

\- Qui ça ? »

Arthur retint un soupir frustré.

« Ta magie.

\- Oh. »

Merlin tendit les mains, paumes vers le ciel. Ses yeux reprirent leur scintillement doré, et en claquant des doigts, il fit jaillirent de petite étincelles, paillettes d'or dans l'air immobile et chargé de la chambre, qui se mirent à danser, à virevolter autour d'eux, sautillantes, espiègle. Elles étaient plus nombreuses à chaque claquement de doigts, jusqu'à former un véritable ballet de feu autour de leur tête.

Ce n'était pas seulement beau, c'était… C'était bien. Naturel. Normal. Arthur avait l'impression qu'il avait attendu ce spectacle toute sa vie. Merlin, et lui, seuls, ici, c'était comme ça que les choses étaient censées être.

Ils avaient beaucoup de chose à se dire, mais cela pouvait attendre. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'admettre, Arthur était blessé, profondément, par les mensonges de son serviteur, le fait qu'il ne lui ait jamais fait suffisamment confiance pour lui dire, avant aujourd'hui. Il était blessé, mais il comprenait. Et si Merlin n'avait jamais trouvé le bon moment avant, eh bien, maintenant, c'était fait.

Et si Merlin, en quelque sorte, partageait ses sentiments… Peut-être que tout irait bien.

« Plus de cachotteries, c'est compris ? Je veux tout savoir de tes combines à partir de maintenant. Et il va falloir que tu m'expliques… tout ça. Je suis sérieux, Merlin. Je ne vais pas… Je ne vais rien te faire, d'accord ? C'est une question de confiance. Je te faisais confiance avant, et je… je ne veux pas que ça change. Alors aide-moi un peu. Fait ce qu'on te dit, pour une fois. »

Ils étaient tous les deux soulagés, quand Merlin acquiesça vigoureusement, quand il le remercia en promettant qu'il ferait de son mieux. Quelque chose se remit en place, le monde se remit en marche, quand Arthur lui ordonna de se remettre au boulot, parce que deux jours de vacances au cachot l'avait laissé très en retard dans ses devoirs. Merlin rit, et Arthur se sentit mieux.

.

Gaïus, lui, continuerait à se faire un sang d'encre jusqu'au soir venu où Merlin débarquerait comme une fleur pour aller se coucher. Le médecin était vraiment trop vieux pour tout ça.

**Author's Note:**

> Laissez un commentaire si ça vous a plu :) Bonne année à tous !


End file.
